


The Weirdest Brother in Law

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Evergray meets his future sister-in-law. Rebecca belongs to Centeris2 and Anna belongs to Cindersly on tumblr.





	The Weirdest Brother in Law

Elizabeth let out a breathy little giggle as Avalon swept her into his house and closed the door behind them, leaning against it as he kissed her. Elizabeth hummed in delight, her deft hands pushing down his hood and stroking down over his bald skull. Now that the Pandorian energy was at its highest, Avalon had runes etched into his scalp, which Elizabeth now traced with her fingers. She wasn’t sure if they were warm from the runic magic, or simply from the amount of blood rushing to his head as he blushed quite fiercely. They broke apart for a moment so that he could look her in the eyes, before their lips crashed onto each other again, Elizabeth hastily backing over to the bedroom as they kissed.

“Oh, Avalon,” Elizabeth whispered, tilting her head back as he kissed her neck, and she searched for the doorknob. She almost couldn’t manage to open it, her fingers slipping weakly from the doorknob as Avalon’s kisses sapped the strength from her body. But finally, she managed to turn the doorknob, and the two of them stumbled into the bedroom.

Evergray had stayed at the meeting with the Soul Riders after Avalon and Elizabeth’s sly game of footsie under the table had developed into teenage groping and then outright snogging. But Evergray had been far too interested in the current topic of conversation to even notice the couple’s actions, other than noticing that someone kept accidentally nudging him under the table.

“Really? So GED, as you say this company is called, has walled in an area that’s suspiciously right above the Dale?” asked Evergray, ignoring the sound of the portal out of Fripp’s chamber rippling.

“Mm-hm,” Louisa hummed, nodding. “And, according to Herman, a huge and strange explosion happened there a few years ago. GED says that it was a mine collapse, but according to Herman, something got out in that explosion.”

“And I am willing to believe that something did get out,” said Evergray, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Something evil, something that wants blood.”

“At first, I thought that it might’ve been Anne,” said Louisa. “But now we know that it definitely wasn’t her.”

“To be fair, for a while there, we thought that everything strange had to do with Anne,” said Rebecca. Both she and Louisa were dressed in their green druid outfits, the only difference being that Louisa wore rainbow sneakers. Anna was also present, dressed in a burgundy druid outfit. The eight of them sat around a large table in Fripp’s home, Alex looking rather agitated while Linda looked longingly at the Pandorian Codex and Lisa twined her fingers with Louisa’s.

“Understandable,” said Evergray, nodding.

“Well, it wasn’t our weirdest theory,” said Anna with a slight laugh.

“We have so many conspiracy theories that we should probably invest in some tinfoil,” said Rebecca, to much laughter from the group.

“And we’re really looking forward to sharing them with you,” said Louisa, grinning at Evergray. “You’ll definitely have some interesting insight on the weird goings-on in Jorvik.”

“I never thought you’d be so useful,” said Alex, tapping her fingers on the table. “But I also need to know, uh… about the Pandorian sickness.”

“Ah,” said Evergray. “Well, I have plenty of books, but I left them all in my brother’s house.”

“Could you go and get them, please?” asked Alex. “I need to know what’s happening to Anne.”

“I will gladly do that,” said Evergray, rising from his seat. “Does anyone want anything else while I’m gone? I could swing by the café, pick up some coffees?”

“Ooh, yes, please,” said Louisa, nodding and grinning.

“Then I’ll be right back,” said Evergray, and left the room, the portal depositing him neatly on his feet in the Secret Stone Circle. A few strides and another portal brought him to the spiral path in Valedale, and Evergray walked towards his brother’s house, smiling at the fresh air, despite how chilly it was. No matter how bracing, it was far better than the stinking, swampy air of Northern Jorvik. The witches had turned it into a barren wasteland.

Upon reaching his brother’s house, Evergray opened the door and strode inside, heading for the spare bedroom where Avalon had grudgingly told him to put his stuff. But, as he crossed the room, Evergray heard a noise. It sounded rather like a muffled moan. Evergray paused for a moment, wondering if he should interrupt. But then, he grinned. He may be a grown adult, but he was, first and foremost, a brother, and it was a brother’s duty to be an annoying little pest.

“Hello there, brother of mine!” Evergray called, throwing the bedroom door open. There was a yelp, and Elizabeth scrambled to cover herself while Avalon scowled at his brother, the sheet draped modestly over his body.

“Evergray!” Avalon snapped, his face turning downright purple. Evergray laughed, even as Elizabeth blushed as red as her hair.

“Oh, I’m sorry, should I have knocked?” asked Evergray, feigning ignorance. Avalon rolled his eyes.

“Yes! What, are you deaf now?” asked Avalon. Evergray gasped.

“Avalon, I’m shocked,” said Evergray. “Truly, you wound me. Though my condition has resulted in the loss of many things-“

“Mostly your sanity,” Avalon quipped, but Evergray ignored him.

“I have not yet lost my hearing, nor have I lost the sight in my good eye,” said Evergray, pointing to the eye that wasn’t currently pouring forth pink light.

“Then why did you barge in?” asked Avalon.

“Because I’m your brother, and it’s my job to annoy you,” said Evergray simply. Avalon groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

“Was that the only reason?” asked Elizabeth, using some of her druid magic to levitate a robe towards her.

“Yes,” said Evergray, nodding. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “So, you’re the one my brother chose to spend his life with? He did mention an engagement.”

“Yes, I am,” said Elizabeth, glaring at him as she stood in her now-donned robe, belting it tightly enough to conceal her nudity. Avalon levitated over his own grey robes.

“Ooh, and he chose a feisty one,” said Evergray. He grinned at his brother. “You chose well, brother.”

“You talk as if she had no say in the matter,” said Elizabeth, pulling her hair out from underneath her robe. “I’m actually the one who initiated the relationship.”

“Oh, are you, now?” asked Evergray. “Hmm, somehow, that’s not so surprising.” Avalon sighed.

“You’d better be a better brother-in-law than you are a brother,” said Elizabeth. “Your brother warned me about you, thankfully. He actually agonised over the decision to bring you home.”

“And you used your fiancée to dump all of your thoughts and feelings on?” said Evergray, turning, wide-eyed, to his brother.

“Hey, I offered,” said Elizabeth, shrugging. “And he needed someone to talk to about it.”

“Well, at least you convinced him to do the right thing in the end,” said Evergray. “I like her, Avalon.”

“I didn’t need your approval, but thanks, I guess,” said Avalon. “Now, can you please leave? We were in the middle of something.”

“Oh, but of course, where are my manners?” said Evergray, backing out of the room. “You two have fun now, and remember to be safe.”

“Only an utter imbecile would choose to bring a child into the world at the moment,” said Avalon. “Fortunately, you are sterile.” Evergray feigned hurt, frowning at his brother.

“You wound me, brother,” said Evergray.

“Get out!” Avalon shouted, and tossed a pillow at Evergray. It landed on the floor as the bedroom door closed behind Evergray, and Avalon sighed, rubbing his hands over his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make him a little more bearable,” said Elizabeth, putting her hand on Avalon’s shoulder. “Now, where were we…?” Avalon grinned and rolled over on top of Elizabeth, discarding their robes to flutter to the ground as he kissed her.

“What took you so long?” asked Alex once Evergray finally returned with the coffees balanced precariously on top of the stack of books. Louisa reached up and took the precious beverages before they could fall.

“Oh, just paying my brother a visit,” said Evergray with a chuckle.


End file.
